My Gift For You
by chukin
Summary: It was meant to be a one time thing; a night that happened during the heat of a moment. But it was this night that changed their lives forever. A future neither of them wanted.
1. Chapter 1

My Gift for You

* * *

><p><em><span>Summary:<span> It was only meant to be a one time thing; a night that happened in the heat of the moment. But it was this night that had changed their lives forever. A future that neither wanted. _

_Author's Note:__ None of the characters and Hawaii Five-O belong to me. All of which belongs to CBS. _

* * *

><p>The silence was deafening for Kono Kalakaua as she waited. Patiently. At least that's what her mind is her forcing to do. She glanced at her watch for the 100th time to see if the time was moving at all because it feels forever for the ticking of the hands to complete two minutes.<p>

She sighs; it wasn't over yet.

A thousand thoughts ran through her mind as she remembers the memory that had led her to this moment and her heart races everytime she thinks about it; they had been_ so careful_ even if it was in the heat of the moment. But apparently they weren't careful enough otherwise she wouldn't be in this position, waiting anxiously.

Her hand clutched at the edge of the bathtub and her body ready to jump on her feet to start the routine of pacing, when her phone alarm screamed indicating that the time is over.

She stood up, her steps towards the sink is shaken, and lowered her eyes. She breathed out a breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes.

It was two full bars. It was positive. She's pregnant.


	2. Revealing the Truth

_Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I am so sorry this chapter came so late - got big exams coming up so my time is pretty much being taken up by revisions! Will try to bring the next chapter a little quicker!_

* * *

><p><span>Revealing the Truth<span>

"You're baby is very healthy, Kono," Doctor James said as she swiftly wiped the gel off Kono's stomach. "And it looks like you are 8 weeks long."

Kono sat up in the medical chair and smooth her shirt. _Eight weeks; the calculation was correct: it was eight weeks ago when she and - _

"I will print out your ultrasound for you," said Dr. James interrupting Kono's thoughts.

Kono nodded, the revelation that she's _actually _pregnant is still very new to her mind and until now she's struggling with it.

"I will also ask the receptionist to book for your next appointment…" The Doctor stood up, studying her charts as she does. "Any questions you wish to ask?"

_How do I tell him about this?_ Kono wanted to ask. Her situation was different than any other expectant mothers. Most average expectant mothers weren't single and didn't have to go through this stage alone. She haven't even had the time to properly sit down and _think._

"No," Kono said.

"Okay, well if you have any questions later, you have my card. Call me anytime," Dr. James offered. "You can collect your ultrasound at the desk. I will see you at your next appointment." The doctor offered a polite smile before leaving the room.

The sound of the door shutting echoed in the atmosphere, the silence taking the space of absence.

Kono led out a breath. _"A baby." _

She had always imagined herself being a mother but it's a picture in the future…when she is settled down with a stable relationship…in love…married…then kids. But right now she doesn't have any of those at all. Her pregnancy was the consequence of a one-night stand – a situation she'd thought she never be in.

But here she is and despite everything, to see the image of her baby and to hear the sound of its heartbeat thumping loudly out loud, she knew that she wanted this baby. Her heart is already felt with love for the tiny foetus and she knew that she will never regret its presence in the world.

For the first time, since the discovery of her pregnancy, Kono found herself smiling. Her thoughts had helped her mind to reach to a conclusion and she felt a small light of happiness shining through her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you," Kono said as the receptionist confirmed the date that she had set for her next appointment.<p>

"Of course."

Then, a crash of broken glasses alerted Kono's ears and she turned with a great force; her police-trained instincts leaped into action.

Cries of shock and panic arose quickly like a burning within the crowds, creating a chaos.

Concentrating hard, Kono blocked the sound as she surveyed the potential dangers that maybe cursed with the incident.

A black SUV screeched away…Kono's feet jumped into action…but it was too late…the wheels were faster than her eyes. Her heart pounced as she remembered an object being thrown through the windows and her eyes searched desperately on the floor.

That's when she saw it: a small black barrel rolling across the floor.

Kono's eyes widen.

Wisps of smoke are released from it.

She could barely heard herself shouted, "Everybody get down!" when an eruption of a loud vibration and sound embraced her. Then blackness cocooned the world.

It was as if the world had been turned upside down.

* * *

><p>Sound of desperate voices filled the air; people were frantically moving around; it was a tight chaotic atmosphere. But somehow Kono managed to breathe.<p>

She's been through it before maybe that's why she was calmed. She had barely let the paramedics thoroughly checked her before pushing herself on her feet to start the routine of helping removing the victims away from the bombed building. She knew at the back of her mind that she should be careful in her condition but the paramedic had announced that she was alright and was out of danger; that was enough for her to act.

After the explosion, Kono had quickly recovered and began to immediately use her position in the force to call for the right task force.

She knew very well that her call would alert the Hawaii Five-O team; she was right as soon enough her team arrived.

Their entranced was noisy as her eyes caught the sight of a blue SUV halting at the front of the crime scene. She waited at the front of the clinic as they slammed the car doors shut and ran towards her. Even before they'd stepped out of the vehicle she could see their concerned faces as evident now.

"Kono!"

Chin Ho, her cousin, was the first to address his worried look as he laid a hand on her shoulder, his eyes scanning her body for any sign of injuries. "You okay, kid?"

She gently shrugged him off, "I'm fine, Chin. Really."

"Have you been checked out?"

She turned to Steve, his own worry was evident in his voice but it was that feeling that shine through his eyes that overwhelmed her; it reminded her of what she's hiding from him.

_Why did he have to care? Why did he have to be so kind? _

"I'm okay, Steve."

She knew her words didn't convinced him but even so Steve simply nodded, perhaps because he knows what she's like when her stubbornness comes alive.

"Okay, tell me what happened," Steve said.

Kono glanced at the destroyed clinic as her mind recycled through the recent events. "It all happened so fast…one minute everything was okay…then - I was standing at the reception desk when I heard a crash…I turned around and I see a bomb being thrown in...and the next thing I know there was an explosion."

"When you turned to look, did you see anything other than the bomb? Maybe the guy who threw it in?" Danny asked.

"I…er…remember seeing a black SUV driving away…but I didn't catch the plate number or the driver…It was too far," Kono said.

"Okay," Steve nodded as his mind analyse the anecdote. Then his leadership mode took over as he turned to Chin. "Chin, why don't you go and talk to the victims? See if you can get anything that may help us to figure out how it all happened."

Chin took once last look at Kono before walking away.

"Danny, talk to those people who saw it happened," Steve said, gesturing to the people that had gathered around the perimeter of the closed crime scene. "Maybe one of them saw something that matches Kono's description. And also look for tyre marks that may help us to identify the SUV."

"On it." Danny, too, left leaving them both alone.

Steve turned to Kono. "What were you doing at the clinic, anyway?"

Kono froze; she had been caught. She knew that question was inevitable but she didn't expect it to be asked by him. _What was she gonna say?_

She shifted on her feet and let her tongue rolled a lie. "I was, er, getting a flu shot."

Steve nodded. "Okay." Then he tilted his head towards the clinic. "Come on, let's go see the damage."

* * *

><p>His office door swung opened and Steve looked up.<p>

"Kono," he said, greeting the figure that stood near his door.

It was the end of the day and after many dead ends, the team had finally managed to solve the crime of the explosions of the clinic. It turned out to be a twist of jealousy and revenge that had led to the event.

* * *

><p>"<em>So let me get this straight: you decided to get your revenge because you didn't get the credit that you deserved by bombing the clinic?" Danny asked in disbelieved. He turned to the rest of his colleagues to make sure that they were hearing the same thing as he did. <em>

_The found-guilty simply nodded. "Yeah! She fired me! Me! I build that clinic! I had invested in it! I made it run! And not once did she ever acknowledge that! The moment she got all her glory she turned her back on me! I was only doing what she deserved." _

"_Well I hope it was worth it because you've just kissed your life goodbye." _

* * *

><p>"Am I interrupting?" Kono asked.<p>

"No, come in."

Taking the invitation, Kono stepped into the office, closing the door behind her. The action was unnecessary as both Danny and Chin had left earlier for home leaving her and Steve as the only two people left.

_This is it. She was going to tell him because she knows that he have the right to learn the truth. She couldn't keep hiding it from him sooner or later he's going to found out and she's decided that now would be better. _

"What's up?" Steve said as he leaned against the front of his desk, folding his arms across his chest.

"I lied to you this morning."

"Okay…"

"I lied to you this morning," Kono repeated, "I told you that the reason that I went to the clinic was to get flu shot…I lied. I was actually –" Kono paused; she knew well that her words were failing her and that she couldn't go on; and so instead she pulled out the sonogram picture, that she had retrieved earlier, from her jeans pocket. She smiles for a fleeting moment at the picture before holding it out to Steve.

Curious, Steve took the photo into his hands and let his eyes inspect it.

Kono waited patiently.

As his brain caught up, Steve's eyes widens, he opened his mouth but no words came out.

Kono took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Regaining back his speaking ability, Steve cleared his throat. "Erm…congratulations…I didn't know you were seeing-"

"You're the father."

And just like that, Steve McGarrett felt his whole world came tumbling down.


	3. Remembering It All

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry this came really late! Hope you guys like this one! And thank you for all the great reviews!

* * *

><p><span>Remembering It all<span>

"_I'm pregnant. You're the father." _

Those words thundered in Steve's mind. He felt as if he had just been shot. To be honest, he prefers being shot, at least after being shot he could recover; but from hearing those words, he doesn't think he knows how to recover.

He still can't get his head to register the recent news.

"_I'm eight weeks along."_

Eight weeks. The timing, mathematically, was correct. He knew that it was eight weeks ago when they had spend a passionate night together. A night that they both had agreed to as a onetime thing; a onetime thing that was the consequence of being consumed by alcohol.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey thanks for helping me with the cleaning up, Kono," Steve said as he picked up an empty beer bottle and dumped it into the black trash plastic bag that he's dragging. "Even though you don't have to," he added. <em>

"_No, I wanted to," Kono replied then gestured to the empty rubbish that was littering his back garden. "Besides, how are you gonna clean all this up by yourself?"_

_Steve nodded pointedly, "True." _

"_Lots of people came to the party," Kono said._

"_Yeah it was a success." _

"_It was really nice of you Steve to offer a reception place for Danny and Rachel here," Kono said with a smile. "I know that they appreciated it." _

_Steve shrugged modestly, "It was the least I could do for them. Then again, I didn't do it all alone." He gave Kono a pointed look. _

"_It was you that did all the planning," Kono replied. _

_Steve considered her answer, "Yeah…well, I still wouldn't be able to pull it off without your help." _

_Kono simply accepted his comment with a smile as she resumed her collecting work. "I'm glad things work out between them. I mean, it was obvious even when they were divorced, they were still in love with each other." _

"_Yeah I guess it was only a matter of time, huh?" Steve said. _

"_Some people are just meant to be," Kono said. _

"_Yeah."_

_They both shared a smile for a comforting moment before they resumed their work in cleaning. _

"_I tell you what, Kono, how about after cleaning all of these; we finish that last bottle of wine?" Steve proposed. _

_Kono nodded with a smile at the idea. "Sure, okay." _

_And they both eventually got to that last bottle of wine after an hour of picking up rubbish and sorting them out. _

"_It's so beautiful," Kono said. She's referring to the night view of the ocean as both she and Steve sat on the steps of the porch._

"_Yeah…"_

_Kono turned to look at Steve but found that his eyes were not occupied by her comment of the ocean but it was, instead, looking at her. _

_The intensity of his grey eyes staring into her brown orbs burned through her and she felt naked – something - stirring inside of her and she knew those were the signs of a code red but she could not find the power to look away. _

_Steve reached forward and tucked a stray hair behind Kono's ear, letting his fingers lingered at the back of her head. _

"_I'm glad you're okay," he said, his voice in a soft melody. "Today…I just don't know what I will do if anything had happened to you." _

"_I'm okay," Kono said. She felt herself stopped breathing as Steve leaned forward. Their faces so close that she could she see her own reflection in his eyes. _

_Her mind were ringing in alarm, she's just entered a dangerous territory. She knew very well all of this was due to them being intoxicated…but she could not help the tugging feeling in her heart as she watched the way Steve was hypnotizing her. _

_Steve flicker his eyes to her lips. _

"_Steve…" _

_But it was too late as Steve finally closed the distance between them and captured her lips in a sweet, enchanting kiss. _

_Eventually, Kono withdrew from Steve's lips. She felt a tingling sensation lingered on her lips as she opened her eyes. _

_For a moment, they both held each other's gazes as their head spun around to a stop. _

_Both knew that the feel that they had felt from the kiss were abnormal. _

_Then Steve stood up and held out his hand. _

_Kono, after a moment of hesitation, accepted his hand. _

_No words were exchanged nor were it needed, as Steve led Kono inside, the half-empty bottle of wine and glasses left forgotten on the steps. _

* * *

><p>Steve ran a hand over his face. His mind was spinning non-stop as it kept replying the recent scene over and over again.<p>

He let out a sighed. But what troubles him the most was Kono's last sentence.

"_You're the father." _

"_I thought that you should know that – you deserved to know that." She paused for a while, looking down at her hands. "Steve…I'm not expecting anything." And with that she left. _

Not expecting anything? What does she meant by that? Did she expect him to not acknowledge anything? Did she think that he wouldn't want to anything with the baby?

At those thoughts, Steve stood up immediately and grabbed his car keys.

He had to admit that the situation isn't exactly ideal but since he was the father, then he was going to be a father.

He needed Kono to know that.


	4. Making A Decision

_Author's Note:__ Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I want you guys to know that I am not abandoning this story just it's taking a lot more time for me to write each of the chapters but I have decided to update every 10 days. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Making A Decision<span>

Steve rapped his knuckles against the wooden door and took a step back as he waited for the response.

He didn't have to wait long as soon the sound of shuffled feet and opening locks were heard behind the door.

The door opened and Steve was met with a surprised Kono.

"Steve."

A small smile graced Steve's face as he look at her. "Hey," he said. "We should talk – we need to talk."

Kono nodded, after a beat. "Come in," she said as she swung the door wider for Steve.

Steve took the invitation.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the way I reacted when you told me earlier," Steve began as soon as they both found the right position for a conversation.<p>

"You were in shock," Kono said, understandingly.

"Yeah, but I should've said something," Steve replied. "…anything."

"You're here now."

"Yeah," Steve said after a beat. "Kono, what you said earlier…about you not expecting anything from me…"

"Steve, I –"

"No," Steve said, interrupting. He needed Kono to understand his feelings and his point of view before she allowed herself to conclude it for him. "I just need you to hear me out, okay."

When Kono didn't reply, Steve took that as permission for him to speak and he took a deep breath. "I'd always imagine that when I have kids, I would be settled down, married and ready…"

"This is not exactly the way I planned it either, Steve," Kono said.

"I know that, I do but I need you to know something: I'm the father of that baby and therefore, I will be the father; _I want to be the father_. I need you to know that despite the situation, I will be there for you and…" He laughed out a smile as he remembered the sonogram, "… little bean."

And just like Steve, Kono could not stop the small smile forming on her lips at the description of their unborn child.

"I won't let you do this alone, Kono," Steve said and looked at her in the eyes to show his sincerity and to show that he is in this with her.

A pair of chocolate orbs stared back in acceptance and that was all he needed.

"So if you wanna have this baby, then so do I. I will do whatever it takes to be a good father. I promise you that."

His words were like a light shining at the end of a dark tunnel to her. The moment she found out about her pregnancy she had been prepared for a solo journey. She knew that Steve will own up to his responsibilities as a father; she knew that's the kind of person he is but she had not expected him to make a decision to be a part in this altogether, maybe a support but not beside her.

She is so glad that her thoughts were wrong because after what he had just said, she don't think she could do it all alone.

"I want to have this baby," Kono said. _Because this baby was not conceived by accident._

Steve nodded, "Okay, then let's have this baby. Together."

* * *

><p><em>I admit another short one but I will try to make the next a little longer.<em>


	5. A Compromise

**A Compromise**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's<span> Note: **Dear readers, first of all I would just like to apologies for the lack of update for this story! There are many reasons for that! Those reasons are he fact that for the last 18 months I have been busy with completing my A-Levels; and assignments and exams have thus kept me very occupied and away from this story. Another reason would be because I've lost the inspiration to write the story of Kono and Steve simply due to the lack of interactions between Kono and Steve in Hawaii Five-O and because of that I was hit by a writer's block. I had almost given up on this story but because of the faitful readers, it made me realise that I have an unfinished job. So, I've decided to write again and try to finish this story. Anyway, this chapter is short but I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>He's seen her mad before.<p>

He's seen what she could do when she's angry and it's not a pretty sight – infact nobody in their right mind would want to see it let alone endure it.

But he's never seen her mad at him. Ever. Well, he does now.

And he's certainly not waiting to find out what she'll do to him. So, that is why, he dutifully sits in his office finishing his paperwork and patiently wait for the others (that is Danny and Chin) to pile out leaving him and Kono the only ones left behind at the end of the day.

A very well tactic plan to state his apologies.

He awaits another half-hour after the others had left before leaving his desk and approached her office, his head repeating over and over again the prepared speech he had for Kono.

He knocked gently on the opened door.

Kono looked up.

"Can I come in?"

Kono sighed, "You're already in."

Taking that as her invitation, he walked in and sat himself in one of the chairs in front of her desk.

He cleared his throat, "Kono. I'm sorry – about what happened earlier at the crime scene."

"I'm capable of doing my job," Kono said, letting the pen that was slit in between her fingers fall against the desk. "More than capable! You know that I'm very qualified for it!"

"I know that, I do. I've never questioned your abilities for the job," Steve agreed. _That's not the point. _"You're pregnant."

Kono's eyebrows shot up. "I'm pregnant not disable!"

"And that's why you've got to be careful!" Steve pressed on. "You can't just run around and jump into things anymore! I didn't let you go to the crime scene because it was dangerous and I was worried about you and the baby."

"I know," Kono sighed. And she meant that. After her anger had cooled off, which took a while, rationality eventually sunk into her and she began to understand Steve's point of view. Understand – it doesn't mean she agreed with it.

"I know you were worried," Kono said as she stood up, walked around her desk and sat on the chair next to Steve. "I know that but you've got to understand from my point of view too. This whole pregnancy thing… I'm still adjusting to it. There are so many changes happening at the same time that everything feels upside down! My body feels so strange and different, my emotions are all over the place and my appetite is…really weird…"

Steve laughed softly at the face Kono was making about her change of appetite.

"The only stable thing to me right now is this job. And I can't do my job if you won't let me. And I know that I can't do everything that I used to do but still…"

Steve nodded as he sobers, "I got it." He'll have to admit that they've both have been selfish – caught up in their emotions surrounding the sudden pregnancy but if they're going to make it work, they've got to start agreeing on this together. "Okay, a compromise then."

Kono nodded.

"I won't repeat my actions this morning by stopping you do things that you should but…"

"I'll be careful," Kono said.

"…and when I tell you it's dangerous…"

"I'll listen to you."

"…and you've got to trust me that when I say it's dangerous that _it's dangerous_ and I don't want you hurt…"

"I'll back off."

"I promise," Kono added at Steve's raised eyebrows.

Steve sighed, "I hope to God that this kid doesn't take after your stubbornness."

Kono punched him in the arm lightly. "Hey! You're not that innocent in that department area either!"

Steve chuckled. "Okay, well I'm glad we've worked it out."

"Yeah and there will be many more that need to be work out!" Kono said.

"Yes, but before all that happens, let's go for dinner. I'll buy."

Kono smile, her unfinished paperwork forgotten, "Okay, let me just get my stuff."

Steve stood up. "You know Kono, you and I make a pretty good team."

"Yeah," Kono agreed.


End file.
